


Calling the Rain

by phoenixjustice



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Karakuri Town arc.</p><p>Now he and Aizen stood together, ready to face that foe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling the Rain

**Calling All Angels - Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen/Ichigo -** The battle with the Fullbringers was over, and in the aftermath, as the figurative dust settled, he feels a hand hesitantly touch his shoulder. He turns. Aizen. ...no, Sousuke. He had been instrumental in helping, saving, all of them; freed from his bonds, he and Ichigo had learned about one another. They had gotten closer, and Ichigo, he... Sousuke's eyes soften and his hand moves to touch Ichigo's cheek. His eyes close at the soft contact. He feels Aizen move closer, feels his lips move slowly over his, and knew a sense of peace.

 **Black Rain - Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya/Ichigo -** They came together in a flurry of swords, of non-stop casting, fighting on until the sky was dark and filled with rain. An outpouring that slowed down neither. Fatigue was either not there or was ignored. The sky was littered with sparks from their clashing swords, falling like Sakura petals. The next moment, Ichigo somehow finds himself in Byakuya's embrace, with the older Shinigami as surprised as he was. He becomes drawn in, in Byakuya's eyes, the rain forgotten around them. Byakuya lays a hesitant hand on the side of Ichigo's face, drawing him in for a kiss. The past didn't mean anything now; now it was only the two of them, together.

 **Todokanu Omoi (My Friend's Love) - Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen/Ichigo -** Aizen had been speaking the truth; there was a deep corruption in Soul Society, with a greater foe that he in charge of it all. Now he and Aizen stood together, ready to face that foe together.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
